There's something about Kairi
by TwilightIsn'tLiterature
Summary: Ghosts don't exist according to 16 year old Sora. But when he meets a beautiful girl, he seems intent on being with her everyday. Even just to watch the sunset beyond the horizon.What happens when he gets too attatched to something that isn't real? "This girl was strange, but there was something about her. I just couldn't put a finger on it." SoKai Rated T - Might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I am back! After so long I know, I am so sorry! :( I've been so busy its unreal! Not to mention I have had awful writers block! : I am hoping this story will give me some inspiration to finish my other two fics I have here. I pretty much have this one planned out. It's just writing it down! I will finish this one I promise! XD If I don't you have my permission to hate me forever!**  
 **Anyway! On with the fic! I don't own anything other than the story! :)**

 **-TwlilightIsn'tLiterature.**

* * *

The sun was beginning to set around the small, peaceful islands of 'Destiny' giving off rays and turning the sky to an aura of purple, red, orange and yellow.

A group of teens pulled up their boats onto the shore and tied them secure with the rope provided. A range of hair colours stood out from the distance, along with brightly coloured clothing to match the time of year.

A figure watched from afar at the bodies activity, then they soon started to retreat from the beach towards the village. One boy stared towards the figure who was now staring out at the ocean into the distance. Like it was waiting for something or someone.

* * *

 _Sora's POV_

"Hey, watcha looking at?" asked a buddy as he waited for me by the gate leading to the village.

Grabbing my attention, I shook my head and replied "Huh, nothing" shaking off the subject.

I'd seen the figure standing there, frozen. But decided against investigating further.

Lots of people did that to clear their minds on this island. It was no biggy.

I couldn't help but keep looking back to see it still standing there. It hadn't moved. It was there everyday, I just never paid that much attention.

"Seriously? What are you staring at? You're starting to creep me out" the blonde yelped and stared back at the same spot.

"It's nothing, I just thought I saw somethin, that's all..." I dug my hands into my pockets and continued walking with my peers.

"Well this island is haunted so you could have just seen one of the ghosts" teased a friend. She smirked at the me and flicked her short black hair from her face.

I rolled my eyes and tuted.

"There's no such thing as ghosts...or spirits or anything else like that. It's all a bunch of publicity stunts set up for the media"

"Do you not think that there's more to it though? I mean...what happens after we die? That can't just be it. Something has to linger afterwards" A blonde haired girl spoke up.

"Which internet site you grab that from Namine huh?" I joked.

"I'm being serious. That can't just be it" she continued.

I rolled my eyes again in annoyance and just zoned out from what she was saying.

Soon we'd all gone our separate ways. It was quite late when I finally arrived home, my parents were in bed, so I quickly made myself a bite to eat, and retreated upstairs.

* * *

The next day was Monday. I hate Monday's. I dragged myself to school and surprisingly survived the day by not falling asleep. I guess that should teach me not to stay awake until 5 in the morning playing on my xbox with my friends.

Though throughout the day, I'd developed a raging headache. Again, that'll teach me. It was like someone was bashing my head in with a sledgehammer!

The quarter past 4 bell rang and we were released.

I knew exactly what I was doing when I got home.

Though it would seem that fate wasn't on my side. I got to my front porch and realised I left my keys on my chest of drawers this morning. Nobody was in either. Nor were any windows left semi open so I could climb on in. Great.

I decided to take a slow walk to the beach to find some shade, rest and see if I could shift this pain from my head.

The place was full of islanders who'd spent the day down here, with kids and teens alike who didn't go to school that day. I found a spot underneath a palm tree and nestled myself there. Leaning my head back onto the trunk of the palm tree, I closed my eyes and let the sound of the waves hitting the shore and the sounds of seagulls engulf me.

I'm pretty sure I fell asleep, because when I opened my eyes, nobody was on the beach. Not even that figure I saw the night before.

And as if by magic, the figure, or should I say girl, walked infront of me towards the part of the beach where she was last night. I assumed it was the same person, as she had the same characteristics as the figure last night and any other night she'd been spotted. She glanced over at me for a short while then turned her head away from me. I couldn't make her out properly, but from where I was sat, I saw she had shoulder length red hair which glistened in the sunsets rays, and striking blue eyes. When she made eye contact with me, I felt my body freeze. My eyes were locked with hers, like she'd taken me prisoner, and I was suddenly free when she looked away.

I continued to watch her get to her destination, and upon arriving, she sat down in the very same spot and sat down on the sand. The waves were just reaching her feet.

Was this the same person from last night? Or just a coincidence? If it were, why and what is she waiting for?

My headache had finally shifted by the time I decided it was time to head home. I'd spent the last few hours studying this girl who was now standing up, but still looking out at the ocean.

It took a bit of a debate with my inner self, but I decided to go and talk to her.

I regretted my decision with every step I took closer to her.

"Uh...hey" I muttered out nervously behind her. She didn't react immediately, but soon turned her body round slowly and looked at me with those sparkling blues of hers. She didn't say anything. She simply smiled at me. Close up, she was beautiful. I lost track of time for a second, I was too engulfed in staring at how pretty she was. She suddenly giggled lightly at me and placed her hands behind her back.

I snapped out of it and began talking again.

"Uh...Are you going home soon? You've gotta be careful with the tide on this beach, it's already claimed someone, it wouldn't be nice to hear it claimed another" I stumbled out.

She moved her eyes, looking to the left of her before looking back at me, then a frown formed upon her porcelain face.

"Waiting..." her voice cracked as she turned back around and began staring back out into the distance again.

"You're waiting? For what if you don't mind me asking?" I treaded carefully.

She didn't reply. She just lowered her head and closed her eyes. She brought her arms around to the front crossing them over eachother over her body, burying her hands under each arm. I scratched my head in awkwardness. After a short while, I spoke up again.

"I'm sorry. Did I offend you?"

She shook her head slowly. But still maintained her postition.  
This girl was strange.  
There was something about her though, but I just couldn't but a finger on it.

I looked out into the distance to see if I could spot what she was looking at or see anything. But nothing. Nothing but the moon rising above the sea line and the stars appearing from their hiding places. She sat back down onto the sand with her legs bent up slightly and held her head straight, staring back out to the distance again. No emotion displayed on her face.

I sat down next to her. Just as I did, she looked at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"Whatever you're waiting for, I'll wait with you. Just to make sure you're safe." I said with a warm smile on my face.  
 _'You're too nice to strangers'_ I thought to myself.

Her expression lightened and she grinned at me.

We sat in silence listening to the waves rush in and land on the shore, dragging stones and shells alike out with it. The sounds of the seagulls had died down, it was around 9 oclock at night. I closed my eyes, to reopen them in reaction to a different sound.

"Kairi" she mumbled.

"Huh?" I responded.

It took her a while, but she soon spoke up again.

"My name. It's Kairi" She smiled. The look on her face. So sincere.

"Kairi?"

She nodded at me and carried on looking at me.

I guess she was waiting for me to tell her mine.

"My name's Sora" I held out my hand to her.

She looked at my hand, confused. I quirked an eyebrow. 'Surely she knows a handshake when she see's one...' I thought.

"You shake it" I said to her grinning. Embarressed, she took my hand and she shook it and looked away from me as quickly as she could.

I chuckled lightly, not to overly embarress her. But I noticed something about her hand. It was freezing! Not suprising as she'd been out here for quite some time. I knew there'd be no persuading her to leave any time soon.

"Sora..." She whispered to herself after a brief silence. Yep. No doubt about it this girl was strange. I didn't mind it though.

Little did I know, this was the beginning of a whole new chapter in my life.

 **Dun Dun Dunnnnn! First chapter done! :) I hope you liked it! Ha! Like I said before. This one is all planned out, I know what I'm gonna do, I just need to write it all down! (Well, type) I'm planning this to be a bit of a bittersweet love story. (Cause I'm sappy like that! ;D)**

 **Anyhow! Let me know what you think of my reappearance and the fresh idea I brought with me! Anything I can improve?**

 **Ta!**

 **-TwilightIsn'tLiterature.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here's chapter 2! I had fun writing this chapter! :)  
** **I hope you like!**

 **Thankyou to maumau9 for the review! :)  
The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update! They are a real motivator! So keep them coming! :D It's nice when you feel you're getting recognition for your work. :) So yeah, even if it's not a lot, just a few words to say what you thought are great! :) **

**Anyway, fav, follow and review! :)**

 **-TwilightIsn'tLiterature.**

* * *

After the events of this evening, I lay in bed thinking them through like a film replaying in my mind.

When she wanted to go, she just got up from the sand and started walking away. Without saying a word.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Hey are you leaving?" I asked as I got up and began following her._

 _She stopped and turned around to face me. She looked at me with a warm glow on her face and nodded._

 _"Will you be here tomorrow?" I asked as I stopped opposite her. She nodded again and placed her hands behind her back._

 _"Can I maybe, see you again tomorrow?" I stuttered out. She looked to the side a little, then shrugged her shoulders at me. And smiled after._

 _"I'll take that as a yes then" I joked. She shrugged again and smirked sweetly, biting her lower lip lightly in the process._

 _"Not really much of a talker are you?" I smirked. She laughed and shrugged her shoulders again._

 _*Flashback ends*_

I can't really remember much about what happened after.

She sure is something. Really! I've never met anyone like her. I really hope I get to see her down there tomorrow. I'm sounding like I'm crushing on her right now, I'm not by the way! I'm just amazed by her. She seems so pure. Not one for being social, but I presumed that would come with time. The way I saw it, I had something to look forward to.

I fell into a slumber dreaming about a certain red headed beauty. I could stay this way forever.

I'd never seen her anywhere else than the beach before though.

After what felt like moments, a screeching noise was drilling itself into my ears. I slowly lifted my head, as I was faced down into my pillow, and glaced at the LED screen of my alarm clock. 7.30 it read.

No way. It was 2AM literally moments ago. I groaned and slumped my head back into the comforts of my bedsheets, to then be rudely woken again by my mother bursting in the door.

"Good morning sunshine! Beautiful day again outside! Come on! Up, up, up!" she yelled cheerfully as she pulled open my curtains and yanked the covers off of my body.

"Mum! Seriously I could be naked under here!" I snapped up quickly grabbing a pillow and covering my body.

"Well that will teach you to get up when your alarm goes off! Come on young man! Up! Breakfast is in 5 minutes" she continued as she made her way out of my room. Without shutting the door behind her.

I grumbled to myself and dragged myself towards my chest of draws to get dressed. I heard her storm into my older brothers room and do the exact same. I couldn't help but laugh when she ended up dumping cold water on him to get him up and out of bed. The sound of him shrieking like a girl was like music to my ears.

My parents were waiting downstairs. The table was set with a range of foods from cereals, fruit and pancakes. To waffles, toast and bacon. My mother sure knew how to cook a good breakfast. This was one way to get me out of bed in the mornings.

"So where did you go last night to make you come in so late this morning?" Questioned my father at the other end of the table.

"I was with the guys. Where else would I be?" I said sarcastically.

"That late? I find that hard to believe." He smirked.

"Oh snap!" I clicked my fingers. "You got me. You see, I was out selling my body to get hardcore drugs" laughing to myself.

"How'd that work out for ya?" My father snickered. I'm glad he had a sense of humour.

"Oh it was too much" I continued. My mother then gave me a look. A 'Shut the hell up before I beat both your asses' look.

"Ooph, quiet son. Your mother's looking at us" My father put his head down and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Delicious food my little flower bud!" He grinned with a mouthful of food.

Seriously, my mum...fell for a guy...like that...Ugh. That's disgusting.

"But in all seriousness Sora. Where were you last night, we were worried" my mother said sternly.

"No, you were worried. I told ya he'd come back when he's hungry!" My father interrupted.

"Hey! I'm not some kind of animal?!" I yelled in defence.

"Really? I thought you were" my older brother entered the room and scuffled up my already messy hair with his hand before leaning over the table and grabbing a slice of toast and taking a bite.

"Don't you start provoking him!" warned my mother.

I groaned and placed my elbows on the table.

"Remove those elbows from my table before I remove them permanantly." she glared.

"Alright, I'm sorry" I moaned and sat back up in my chair.

"The jigs up kid, where were you?" My father said cooly.

"Yeah Sora, where were you last night?" Added my brother coyly as he pulled up a chair and started spreading some jam on his peice of partically eaten toast.

"I was with a girl okay?! Jeeze" I snapped.

There was a moment of awkward silence. I could hear my brother trying not to laugh and my father keep a straight face.

"I'm sorry...what?!" My mother was about to freak out.

"You dawwg" My brother mumbled under his breath. Him and my father where in stitches.

"Not like that! We were just hanging out! I'd only just met her for pete sakes!"

"Yeah suuuuuure you were" My brother winked at me.

I explained how I'd ended up at the beach in the first place, and with that my mother seemed to calm down.

"Nothing else happened I promise. She seems...different than any other girl I've met. She's sweet, shy, a little awkward at first but she's really nice. Not to mention she's absolutley beautiful."

"Aw that's cute. That's real cute. Don't worry mother, I'm sure there's some tests he could do at the nurses office to see if he's popped his cherry or not"

My brother let out between snickers. After, he and my father began howling with laughter.

How? Just how am I related to these people?

"And I supposed you know that would you?" I gritted at my brother.

"Yeah. Of course. I went and got one. I also gave the nurse one too" He winked then grabbed his groin infront of me.

"Right that's it! You? Out!" My mother yelled as she pointed to my brother. "Go and do something productive like your job, which is some kind of miricle that you still have!" she mumbled as she ushered him out of the room.

"Suddenly I'm not hungry anymore" I muttered to myself.

"Hey Sora" I heard him call from the doorway.

"What now?!" I yelled as I turned in my chair towards him.

"When you seeing her again?" he grinned.

"Uh...later maybe...why?" I squinted at my brother in suspicion.

"Fill this up for me will ya" he smirked and chucked me a small square shaped packet. The colour drained from my face with embarressment and my father snorted with laughter. I'm glad he found this funny.

"Vanitas!" I heard my mother yell from the front door.

"Ta-Ta" he bidded us both goodbye and dashed towards the hallway.

"Buh-bye mum love ya!"he spluttered out quickly and he pecked my mother on the cheek. Then afterward, licked her in the same place.

My mother groaned in disgust and wiped it off.

"Oh you are disgusting! I don't know where that tongue of yours has been! Go on! Out!" She half laughed.

"Oh many places" He smirked.

My mother groaned in disgust once more and pushed his body out of the front door.

"Out!"

"See ya!"

I heard my brothers car pull out of the driveway. And like that he was gone. I felt nausea's. He is disgusting!

My father was still trying to contain his laughter.

"Oh I love that kid! Like father like son!"

"You make it sound like that's something to be proud of" replied my mother as she walked in.

"What the boy has my charm and sense of humor, and so will Sora in due time" he boasted before taking one last swig of his coffee.

"I hope not" I muttered under my breath.

"You say something?"

"Nope, I'm off to school. Bye." I said as I grabbed my backpack off of the back of the chair.

"You haven't eaten much" said my mother.

"Well, with what happened here this morning, I kinda lost my appetite"

My parents shook their heads and giggled to themselves.

Well...that, Ladies and Gentlemen is a pretty normal morning in my household.

 **What did you think? :)**

 **Thanks for reading everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! This chapter is slighly longer than the other two, there was alot I wanted to fit in! :)  
Hope you like it! Don't forget to leave me a review to let me know what you think! I love the feedback!  
Thanks again to maumau9 for reviewing! :)**

Happy reading!

* * *

My school day dragged out as per usual. I couldn't take my mind off of one subject. She seemed to linger at the back of my thoughts. I couldn't get anything done today.  
I sat at the back of my history class, slouched in my chair chewing on the lid of my biro pen. I zoned out from the teacher speaking and stared out of the window. We were on the top floor, and I could see the beach from here. I tried looking for the red head, in hopes to catch a glimpse of her. But I couldn't see her. From out of nowhere, a ruler came flying at me and hit me on the side of my face.  
I snapped back into reality to find my history teacher standing arms crossed, glaring at me from the front of the room with his bright golden orbs. Aqua hair standing on end like an irritated cat.

"Anything interesting out there young man?!" he snarled as he held his posture.

"No Sir. Sorry Sir" I spluttered out quickly and began paying attention again whilst others around me continued to giggle and whisper about how funny it seemed to be.

Apparently he'd been calling my name over and over and I just ignored him. I must have been in such a trance, not hearing or seeing anything but the view of the island out in front of me.

But today was far from over.

I stared down at the history text book in front of me. It had been graffiti'd on by others, with slang and rude doodles scribbled in the corners on every page. I could care less about what the subject was today. Historic deaths of the island. Who cares? I slumped down in my chair again and chewed on my pen again. I could hear the sound of my teachers voice starting to become echoey and muffled. My eyelids felt heavy. I tried blinking for a moment to find myself becoming drowsier by the second. Soon my neck started to become weak, letting my head fall in all directions before I contained myself and pulled it up trying to stay awake. My body wasn't having it. Sorry sir, your lessons are that boring, it's making...me...sleepy.

I yawned and stretched out my arms. I had hoped this would wake me from my daze a little, but to no avail. My head thumped on the table and I was out for the count.

I woke to the smell of fresh grass and flowers surrounding me. I sat up and had no idea where I was. All around, was covered in a light green meadow, covered in blotches of coloured flowers. Surrounding the meadow was a few mountains which reached up higher than the clouds. Butterflies fluttered past my ear as I heard someone call my name. Curiously, I turned around and saw this crimson haired beauty before me. She had a crown of white Daisies and pink Carnations placed onto her head, and a white flowing gown on. It had long sleeves with slits down them, which released her arms. A butterfly from before came back and circled me, until it landed on my nose. Of all places. It made Kairi chuckle a little. She moved her finger near it and it fluttered onto her instead. Finding her more of a suitable place than me. The wind picked up and sent a breeze over us, making Kairi's long flowing locks and dress dance. She looked more beautiful than ever. I stood in awe. Why was something so beautiful calling me? I've never seen this place before either. What was this place? I was about to ask, but suddenly there was a crash of thunder and lightning filled once before crystal clear sky! And then another! The noise sent birds and butterflies flying around in a blind panic, startled by the noise. The ground started to rumble beneath our feet.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted my name and held out her hand for mine, but as I reached out for her, it felt like I was getting pulled away.

"Kairi!" I yelled.

My eyes shot open rather startled by a sudden thump on my desk. I shot straight up and fell backwards out of my chair into a heap on the floor.  
The entire classroom roared with laughter. My teacher looked less than impressed. To wake me, he'd taken my textbook, (which was thick with pages, and heavy) and slammed in down onto the desk.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Saix shouted. "You young man, have earned yourself a weeks detention!"

My face flushed. I really did dream about her. And I called out for her. I felt awkward. But tried to ignore the looks I was getting from my classmates.  
"A week?! Come on! All I did was fall asleep because I was bored!?"

"Are we gonna make it two?" My teacher raised his eyebrows in warning. He'd love for me to respond right now. But I wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction. I got up and sat back down in my chair and folded my arms.

"Settled then. I'll also be informing your parents."

'Whatever' I mumbled in my head.

Once he'd turned away, I stretched my arms up in the air and placed my hands close together, and lifted a middle finger at him. Which caused a few students to snicker.  
He was the one who always gave the unfair detentions. Once he gave a kid a months  
detention just for answering back. What an asshat!  
Just then, the bell rang and the entire class stampeded out to get to their next was gonna be a loooonng day. I walked out of the classroom and rubbed my eyes and yawned.

* * *

"What'cha doin' later?" asked my blonde haired friend as we sat down for lunch.

"I got detention with Saix" I grumbled before I took a bite of my pizza.

"What for this time?" Roxas quirked an eyebrow in curiosity.

I informed him on the events that occurred and he shook his head in amusement.

"It's not fair! I swear he's got something against me. I actually had plans later too" I moaned.

"What plans? You never do anything after school except xbox" Riku appeared from nowhere and sat down at the table with his tray of lunch.

"Uh..." I realised I'd slipped up. I turned as red as he apple on Riku's lunch tray.

Roxas noticed me stumbling for words and squinted one eye at me in suspicion. I couldn't ever keep anything from these guys.

"I know that look! You're meeting some girl aren't you" Roxas teased.

Riku smiled coyly at me. There was no hiding it now. I think the slight redness across my face gave it away. That and my slightly raised body temperature.

"What's her name?" Riku asked smirking at me.

"What's who's name?" Asked a cheery black haired girl as she sat down next to Riku. Namine also joined the table and sat down next to Roxas.

"Sora's got a date" Roxas informed.

I suddenly became more important that food. Nothing is more important that food! At least to me there isn't! All I wanted to do was each my lunch in peace. Everytime I went to take a bit of my mouthwatering pizza, I got hooked into conversation! AHH!

"It's not a date! We're just hanging out. (If you can even call it that?) But it is most certainly not a date!" I flustered. My face must have been redder than Kairi's hair right now. I felt embarrassed.

"Aw. He's going all shy" Xion grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Seriously, cut it out! It's not a date! We're just hanging out. We only just met last night" I gritted at them.

I'm glad this was entertaining for them. For the last few years, the 4 of them had tried to set me up with girls left right and center. It was annoying! I just purely wasn't interested! I had become the star of their own little reality TV show.

"What's her name then? And what is she like?" Namine asked. The humor soon died down and much to my dismay, I reluctantly started telling them about her.

The guys were grinning and smirking at me. Xion looked like she would explode with excitement! Namine laughed at Xion's silly overreaction. It wasn't that much of a big deal was it?

"Awwww! That's real cute! It's about time you found yourself a girl!" she winked.

"I've already said! We're just friends, well, not even that at the moment. We're acquaintances more than anything." I stated.

"Just means you need to capture her heart before someone else does!" Xion replied to me. Standing up with her hands on the table leaning over to me.

"I don't even think I like her in that way." I lied. Or did I? I don't even know!

Xion slumped back into her chair and groaned.

"Riku, why is your best friend so difficult?" she whined

"I am here by the way..." I moaned.

"Riku why is your girlfriend such a hopeless romantic?"

"I ask myself that one too" he remarked, in which he received a flick on the ear from her. "Owh"

"Why are you so intent on finding me a girlfriend Shi?" I asked.

"So you aren't depressing to be around." she smirked.

She could have said that alot better. But whatever.

"Riiiight..."I said nothing more about the situation. I already regretted telling them.

The rest of lunch break flew by and we parted ways to go off to our next lessons. The last bell of the day rung, whilst others raced each other to freedom, I lazily headed to my detention with my hands buried in my pockets.  
I knocked on the door and opened it. There I saw Saix sat at his desk doing some marking. He looked up at me and called me over by wagging his finger at me. He handed me some paper, a pen and a textbook. I knew the drill.

"Sit and copy until your time is up. I'll decide if you've done enough" he spat whilst checking though a students test. By the looks of it, he or she didn't pass, as Saix was planting crosses next to each of the questions.

' _Poor kid'_ I thought to myself.

Silently walking to my seat at the back, past his other victims for today. Ones were sat doing nothing, swinging on their chairs, refusing to do the writing or passing notes to each other.  
Not that I was a goody goody two shoes, but I actually wanted to get out of here today. I had somewhere to be!

* * *

My hour was up. Boy! I've never written so fast in my life! So fast infact my hand was hurting! I managed to fill 8 sheets of paper back and front with text from the book. Surely that was enough. Saix was surprised to see I'd wrote that much. With that, he nodded to signal I could go. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. All I could think about was seeing Kairi. Imagining her warm smile sent chills through my body.

I stopped off at home first to change out of my school uniform. I felt like a douche bag in my uniform. I rummaged through my draws and pulled out a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt and yanked them on. I pulled on a black hooded jacket too and let it hang undone. I grabbed another and packed it away into my bag. ' _No doubt she'd be there freezing like she was last night'_ I thought to myself.

In my bag, chucked in some chocolate, crisps and packaged apple pieces. I was starving by the time I got home yesterday. Maybe she was too.

Was I over thinking this? Probably.

After, I pulled on my white vans and grabbed my bag and headed for the front door.

I ran on down to the beach to see if I could see Kairi. I scanned around and found her down the far end of the beach again, right near the pier. Casually I walked closer to her. Just as always, she was sat on the sand near the shore staring out to sea. He long auburn hair swaying in the breeze.

When I reached her, I sat down next to her. She took a moment to respond, but soon looked my way and flashed a smile at me.

"Hello, Sora!" She beamed.

"Hey Kairi" I greeted. We didn't say anything to each other for a while, we just enjoyed the sunset in each others company. It was peaceful.

The sun had disappeared below the horizon, giving the sky a beautiful colour mixture of crimson, yellow and blue.

Kairi took in a deep breath and lowered her head as she exhaled. She let her crimson hair fall, covering her porcelain face.

"What's wrong?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

She didn't answer me for a while. So I just left it. And continued to gaze on out at the horizon, casually checking back on the red head.

Finally, she spoke up.

"You came back" I turned my head to face her to find her gazing at me. Her eyes locked onto mine just like they did yesterday.

"I said I would didn't I?" I smiled. "That's why I asked if I could see you again"

Kairi giggled a little then crossed her arms over her body. Her facial expression changed before she spoke up again.  
"Sometimes...people forget"

"That's true, people do forget about stuff. But as long as they remember it once in a while, it's okay right?" I had no idea what I was saying at this point. It just seemed to make sense. Heck, it was making sense to her! So I just went with it.

Kairi looked back out at the ocean again and said nothing. We returned to our previous state. She bent her legs up and lent her arms on her knees. A breeze came along and swept over the both of us. It made her hair swish in my direction and I got a brief hint of strawberries. It was lovely! As the sky darkened as it did yesterday, the breeze got colder. I remembered how cold her hand was last night. I rummaged through and pulled out the light blue jacket I had packed in my bag earlier. I then placed it on my lap whilst I zipped up my bag. After, I got up and placed the jacket over Kairi's delicate shoulders, then sat back down next to her. As always, she was too busy to realize what I did, she noticed a little while after though. She felt the fabric between her fingers, studying it carefully.

"You looked cold. I figured I was seeing you today so I bought a spare" I explained.

She didn't say a word. She just gave me a warm smile to say thank you. I was getting used to her silence. After that, she pushed her arms into the holes and wrapped it around herself. She took in a deep breath. I think she should smell my cologne on it.

"You hungry? I bought snacks..." I asked her.

She softly turned her head towards me and watched as I rummaged through my bag.

"I bought crisps, chocolate and apple slices. They were the only things in the house. We're waiting for my mother to go food shopping" I clarified.

Kairi glanced down at the items in my lap. She then didn't do anything but stare. I saw that she was eyeing the chocolate, so I broke off a square and offered it to her.

She slowly took it from my hand and placed it into her mouth. Her eyes closed as did her mouth. Like she was enjoying the taste. She remained with her mouth closed as she reopened her eyes. Letting the morsel melt in her mouth.

We continued to watch and share the sweetness, as the night sky appeared above us, and the moon rose from where the sun descended.  
I lead back onto the sand and stared at the sky for a change. I held my hands behind my head, cushioning my head from the sand. Kairi had noticed and gave me a questionable look.

"You ever lead under the stars before?" I asked simply. She looked as if she thought for a moment, then shook her head in response.

"You should try it. Close your eyes and lay backwards." I instructed encouragingly.

She did what was asked and kept her eyes closed. Her hair had placed itself into the sand, her bangs fell from the sides of her face revealing more of her porcelain skin. Her legs were still bent up and her arms were resting on her stomach. Moving up and down rhythmically to her steady breathing.

"Okay, open your eyes" She opened and she greeted the sight with awe. She moved her eyes and head around on the sand, not daring to miss a bit of the world above her. I heard her whisper "woah" to herself. I smiled lightly at her. She was like a small child.

"Hey look, sometimes you can make pictures out of the stars. Like that one" I pointed to an area in the sky.

"That one looks like a lion"

She continued to gaze at the sky and smiled when she saw what I was talking about.

"Look!" She giggled as she pointed to another spot, "It looks like a rabbit. You see the fluffy tail?"

I laughed slightly when I saw what she did. What amazed me just then, was that she just spoke a sentence of more than 3 words. That was the first time I'd ever heard her speak for that long. I loved the sound of her voice. It was soothing.

Just then, a group of teenagers entered the beach and had started piling up wood on a section of a beach. Kairi already had her eyes on them. She was watching them closely. Observing everything they did. Something niggled at the back of my mind. She was always here. An every time I saw her, she was on her own. I'd never seen her at school either. I figured the lack of communication was because she didn't really have anyone to talk to. No close friends.

"They're all friends...aren't they?" She mumbled softly then turned her head to face me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. They are"

Kairi silenced for a moment and stared up at the sky above her again.

"Do you have friends?" she asked suddenly, turning her head back to me.

"Yeah, I have 4 other friends. They're my best friends actually" I wondered where she was going with this.

In the end she didn't reply to my answer. "Do you have any?"

Kairi closed her eyes and shook her head.

I was right.

"Would you...would you like to be my friend?" I asked her slowly and calmly. In an instant, she turned her body towards me, still lying on the sand. She looked at me with a gaze which held much happiness. Her bright blue eyes began to fill with tears. She nodded immediately with so much enthusiasm. I felt sorry for her. Clearly she had had some issues.

"Thankyou!" she yelped at me in happiness. This was the loudest I'd heard her before, so it was a little awkward adjusting myself to listen to her be so loud rather than the quiet, reserved girl I came to know.

I felt her smile at me again. Something inside my chest was doing somersaults.

Was I kinda feeling something about this girl? Probably.

When Kairi had decided she wanted to go, we began walking down the beach together.

As usual, there was silence.

"So...how long have you lived here?" I asked her hoping to create some small talk with her.

She dipped her head a little and closed her eyes.

"For as long as I can remember" she replied quietly. "What about you?" she asked sending me another one of those smiles.

"The same for me. I was born here and grew up here. Do you like it here?" I asked again, hoping to get another response like the one I previously got.

She nodded and giggled. "Yeah, it has it's perks. I couldn't really imagine being away from here"

I asked her about her school, and told her I'd never seen her before. What she told me next surprised me.

"I don't go to school. I'm home tutored. I can't be around the people there. They all hate me and I have no idea why..." Her voice turned sad. She looked if she were about to cry. But she held it in.

"I'm sorry" I mused. It was all starting to make sense. She was quiet and reserved because she didn't really socialize, which was initially because everyone at her school supposedly hated her. I couldn't imagine why though.

"Don't be sorry" She smiled. "I never have to see them again so I don't think about it"

Soon, we had to part ways.

"How far is your house from here?" I asked. I saw her frown a little, but that melted away when she told me it as right around the corner.  
"Okay, so...do you uh...um-wanna hang out tomorrow?" I stuttered a little, making my face flush red. Kairi noticed and laughed.

She nodded at me as she placed her hands behind her back. She looked down to realize she still had my jacket on.

"Oh, your jacket?" she said as she began removing it from her body.

"Keep it. You probably need it more than I do" I smiled.

"Thankyou" she whispered gently and pulled it back onto her shoulders.

An awkward silence came about. Before I made myself look like an idiot, I spoke up.

"Great! So uh, yeah...uh...bye!" I stammered some words together, realizing afterwards that I just sounded like an idiot! Hopefully she didn't notice!

"Goodbye" she said, then giggled lightly and gave a small wave. Then turned round and began walking away from me.

I felt this warm fuzzy feeling inside my chest. Yeah okay, I'll admit it. Maybe I've got a bit of a soft spot for her! I walked home with a stupid grin on my face. I knew I was gonna be bombarded with questions as soon as I got in. But I didn't care.

 _Kairi's POV._

I turned the corner and watched Sora disappear. I felt so bad. I had lied. I hated having to lie! I had no home! I hadn't had one for years upon years!

I felt his jacket around me and in inhaled his scent. It made me feel secure, safe. Something I hadn't felt in a long, long time...

I sure hoped this feeling would last.

He was the only person to speak to me on his own terms...like I was actually somebody...I couldn't get my hopes up about anything though. I knew what I was. And soon enough, he'd find out too...

I wondered how long...

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dunnnnnn! xD**

 **I really hope you liked this chapter! I'm gonna start adding small snippets of Kairi's POV which will most probably be at the beginning or end of the chapter. But anyhow! Let me know what you think! :D**

 **Thanks for reading everyone!**

 **-TwilightIsn'tLiterature!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! :) Back with chapter 4! I do apologise if this chapter seems a bit rushed. I'm struggling to write again and I'm trying to keep going and not give up again! ¬¬ But yeah! Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows! :D**

 **I don't own anything in this other than the story and Kairi's parent's. They are my own made up characters.**

* * *

A short amount of time had passed since that night. Myself and Kairi had agreed to see each other often! It was nice having someone so quiet around. She was quite reserved, like Namine, but not completely the same. Namine could be loud when she wanted to be. It made a difference to Xion's boldness too.

All we did was meet up at the beach and watched the sunset together. She became quite interested in my life, asking how school was, asking what my friends were like, siblings, parents. I became a subject of her liking. I tried to ask things about her, but I almost never got a response.

She'd always dip her head and frown a little.

"Not much to say" she'd often reply with after her silences.

Why was she so reluctant to tell me anything?

One night after we'd done our usual routine, we walked towards the fenced exit. She held her hands behind her back and I had mine in my pockets. She still wore my jacket I gave to her 2 weeks ago.

"Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" I spoke softly. As we stopped outside of the gate and faced eachother.

"Yes, if you want to that is?" She smiled as she tucked some of her auburn hair behind her ear.

"Yeah I do, but do you wanna do something instead? My friends are planning a camp out over at the other island. I thought that, maybe you'd like to come? It must get boring over here"

Kairi didn't answer me for a moment.

"Your friends?..." she started. "Do you think they'll like me?" She mumbled.

She looked and locked her gaze with mine. I saw in her eyes that she had her guard up. Not surprising, the last time she had contact with others, it didn't end well.

I let out a short breath of a laugh, and smiled contently at her.

"Kai they'll love you! They love meeting new people. They're also really friendly so you have nothing to worry about. Yeah, I guess Xion can be a bit boisterous and loud but that's just the person she is"

I saw that she was debating with herself whether to or not.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought it'd be nice for you to meet some nice people. Since you've only dealt with asshats in the past"

I scratched my head in awkwardness. She still didn't answer. I pursed my lips together. Wondering why I had even brought this up. Of course she didn't. She didn't do well with others. She only got on with me because I was nice to her and didn't make fun of her like others did. I was about to speak up telling her not to worry when, she spoke up.

"Okay...I don't have anything for camping though..."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You sure? And it's alright, we'll have most of the gear. You'll just have to bring a blanket and some spare clothes."

Kairi closed her eyes and nodded. She clearly didn't want to. I could tell from her body language. She was just going along with it.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm sure it'll be fun" She smiled.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. I wasn't convinced and she knew that.

"Sora, I really do want to, but...I guess I'm just a bit nervous about it..."

 _Kairi's P.O.V_

I could tell that he sensed something was up. I could feel it. Did I really want to meet his friends?

Would they figure out who I was in a heartbeat?

I didn't want to risk it, but I didn't want to be alone anymore. I feared that because I didn't want to, he'd stop talking to me. Before I met him, I was so miserable. I could barely form a sentence before I met him.

"What time do you want me to meet you guys here?" I smiled.

"Uhh...12.00 on the dot! Xion likes to be on time. It actually irritating."

I giggled and placed my hands behind my back.

"Okay. I'll meet you here"

"Do you want us to call for you at your house?"

My heart jumped to my throat.

' _Quick! Think of an excuse!'_ I thought frantically.

"NO!" I ended up shouting.

It threw him off guard a bit, as he took a step back.

"I mean uh, no. You see my mum will flip if guys started calling on me. I don't really wanna have to deal with that you see" I lied through my teeth.

I just hoped he'd fallen for it.

"Okay... We'll just meet you here then" he smiled. "Just remember to bring spare clothes and a blanket"

We soon went our separate ways.

I watched as he walked up the path away from the beach. He turned his head back a few times and flicked his hand at me to say bye.

I wish I could have gone home. My home wasn't home anymore.

All I had was an old abandoned hut in a corner of the beach around the back of the island. Nobody came around here.

I wondered how long I'd live this lie. Heh. What does it matter? **I'm already dead.**

My life ended years upon years ago. After my death, I was the talk of the town. I had to hide. I stayed away from everyone, hidden from the whole world.

My body had sank to the bottom of the ocean, and they never found me. Which is why my soul isn't at rest. Why people can still see me. It's a curse. 15 years have passed, since that day. Most people have forgotten about me, what I looked like. I figured it was safe to come out of my hiding place. I just didn't speak to anybody. That was until Sora approached me.

Every evening, I'd walk down to that part of the beach and wait. Who was I waiting for?

That was the night the sea took me. The night I found the note in my parents room and I learned the truth. I'd found out that I'd been lied to.

' _Please take care of our little girl._

 _We are explorers and the sea is too much of a danger for a child._

 _When she's old enough to understand, we'll come find her._

 _Until then, she is not to know of our existence. She must live the life of any normal person. If she finds out about us too soon I fear she'd come and find us herself and get herself killed._

 _Her name is Kairi Hikari. But please, change her last name. There are some enemies of ours who would love nothing more than to take our precious daughter for what we have._

 _Thankyou. Kind regards, Cal and Rissa Hikari.'_

 _*Flashback*_

 _I was so angry! Nothing was gonna stop me from finding my real parents! Question them as to why they left me in this place! With all these people who treated me like an outsider. Someone who was different to all of them!_

 _I was human like them, but apparently alien to all of them._

 _I packed a bag and went down to the beach and let the waves wash over my feet. The wind was starting to pick up, but I didn't take any notice. Tears streaming down my face. Where was I gonna go? It was a freakin' island! I stood there for a good while, before a flash of lightning ripped through the sky, and a huge clap of thunder followed it. I told myself this was a stupid idea. Soon the heavens opened and down poured the rain. Drenching me completely. I went to turn away and head for the path, but my feet had secured themselves in the sand, the waves that went over my feet had made my feet sink and covered my feet in excess sand brought in with the crash._

 _I panicked. What was I gonna do? I struggled to free myself from my sandy prison, just then a huge crash of water hit the shore, it engulfed me with it, and dragged me out with it. I lost both of my shoes in the sand. The pressure of the waves keeping me underwater, I couldn't breathe. I needed air and fast! I finally managed to fight my way to the surface, only to take one breath of air and be shoved right back under, with such force, I hit my head on a rock which caused me to loose the air I had stored in my lungs. I could feel blood pouring from my forehead and mixing itself in the water. The water forced me down again and I landed on more rocks. Jagged ones ripped at parts of my dress, body and yanked off my black necklace with a pearl on. I saw it float to the surface with such ease. I tried and tried to fight my way to the surface once more, but it was like something was dragging me back down every time I got close. I was running on no air. I was suffocating. In a blind panic, I breathed in through my nose and let in a gush of water. In reaction to this, I opened my mouth and in came the water that way too. I panicked more. I was drowning! I could feel my lungs filling up with water and my body became weaker. My entire world faded to darkness, It didn't matter how I tried to fight it. **It had already won.**_

 _I was suddenly able to see everything around me. In the corner of my eye, I watched as my lifeless body sank to the depths of the ocean. Ruby red hair floating all around my face, blood still spitting it's way out of my wounds. My skin a pale white. I wanted to scream! I wanted nothing more than to grab my body and yank it to the surface! But I couldn't! I tried to grab my bodies hand, but it slipped right through mine. It was then I realized I wasn't alive anymore. That's why I could see myself floating away into the abyss._

 _The day after, I saw people down at the scene. I hid away behind some bushes, my adoptive mother had my necklace in her hands and was sobbing into my adoptive father's arms. I had caused them so much grief. I felt guilty. Why was I so stupid!? So selfish?!_

 _I heard someone say they'd just seen me, I knew this wasn't true. How can you see someone who doesn't exist?_

 _I ran and ran until I found this old abandoned hut. It had ivy growing all over it's rotting wood. It didn't smell to great either. It used to be a lifeguard hut, but since nobody came to this part of the beach anymore, I figured it was safe to stay here._

 _*End Flashback*_

I made myself comfortable inside the hut, and led down on an old mat on the floor. I curled myself up in a ball, and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

 _Sora's P.O.V_

Last night kept running through my mind. There was something she wasn't telling me. I wasn't gonna force it out of her. It was her decision to tell me or not. Maybe she just didn't feel comfortable with telling me stuff yet...ugh. Thinking about this stuff is making my head hurt.

I rubbed my hands over my face and let out a deep sigh. Swinging my legs out of my bed, I let my feet touch the hard, cold laminated floor and sat up for a moment. I stretched my arms out and let out a yawn.

I went through my usual morning routine. Showered, got dressed, dealt with my brother's vile stories about the night before and ate breakfast.

"I won't be here tonight by the way" I said to my parents between mouthfuls of toast.

"Oh. How come?" My mother asked as she held her cup of tea in both hands.

"Going camping with my friends. We're going to the other island"

"Make sure you're careful! And stay away from that water in the dark. We don't want you to end up like that girl did one night" she said.

"Yeah I know" I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I thought it was common sense? Clearly she didn't think I had any.

A knock came at my front door.

"Boy! Get the door will ya?!" Bellowed my father from the table to my brother in the living room.

"Alright alright! No need to shout!" he called back, sounding annoyed.

"Sup, he's in the kitchen" he greeted. He showed the guests into the kitchen. I turned to look and saw Riku and Xion staring at me.

"Sora, what have we said about bringing stray animals back to the house" and scuffled Xion's hair.

Riku couldn't help but smirk at his remark.

"Hey!" Xion's cheery disposition melted into an angry one as she punched Vanitas in the chest.

"Oww" he moaned as he rubbed his torso as if it were going to ease the pain.

"It was a joke!"

"It wasn't a very funny one" She remarked, folding her arms and glaring at looked at Riku for a second.

"Don't look at me man. You know how she reacts to things in a violent manner" He chuckled.

"OW!" he then yelped. "What was that for?!" He moaned and turned to Xion.

She didn't answer. She just turned to me, and began talking to me.

"So are you packed?" She smiled. Completely ignoring the boys behind her.

"Packed? We're going for one night. I didn't think I needed to" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Ugh! You boys are absolutely useless! What about the essentials?"

Xion rambled on about bringing shit we didn't really need, I looked to Riku and he just shrugged his shoulders at me. Clearly he'd been through this already this morning. I felt for the guy.

Vanitas trailed off back into the living room. "Women. Only good for one thing" he muttered carelessly. Too carelessly infact. Just as Xion stopped talking. So she heard the entire sentence.

"Wanna repeat that?" She spat quirking an eyebrow in anger.

I don't get these two. They have never been able to get on.

"Can I kick his ass?" Xion said as she turned to my parents.

"Knock yourself out sweetheart" my father said.

Xion went rushing down the hallway after Vanitas, I heard him scramble upstairs and around the house away from her. With the odd yell and screech here and there.

"Anyway!" I started. "I didn't know you guys were coming over so early?"

Riku and I carried out our conversation, before retreating upstairs. Xion was still chasing after my brother. They were like kids.

I shrugged my shoulders and ignored them and proceeded into my bedroom.

Riku slumped himself into my computer chair and swung himself in in slightly from sie to side.

"So did ya see Kairi last night?" he asked.

"Yeah. We just hung out at the beach and led under the stars. It was quite nice actually..." I trailed off. I thought of the way she looked amazed when she looked up at everything. She was like a child.

"That's real cute" I heard my best friend snicker.

"Whatcha gonna do next? Make Daisy chains together?" He grinned.

I glared at him.

"That's not funny!" I snapped.

"Come on, I'm teasin' ya. I hate to admit it, but I've got a soft side, but that only comes out when I'm with Shi alone" he grinned.

"Yeah TMI. I don't wanna know" I poked my fingers into my ears. I could see where that was going. I didn't want to have a repeat of that one breakfast I told my parents about Kairi. That morning will haunt me forever.

When I saw Riku laughing, I took my fingers out of my ears. I gathered that he'd got the message.

"Say, speaking of a certain red haired girlie, did you invite her?"

"Uh..." My skin flushed red. "Yeah...I don't think she's gonna show though"

"How come?"

"She's not that good with people. You know? She doesn't really get out much. She's home-schooled because of issues with school. She was constantly picked on, so ever since, she's just been a bit weary of others." I said as I moved over to my window and sat on the windowsill. I looked out towards the beach. I don't know why I did. I just did.

I felt sorry for the girl. I really did.

"You never know. She might turn up" He added, in hopes to make me feel a little better.

I stayed silent and continued to look out of my window. I sensed that Riku was searching for something to say.

Just then, Xion burst through my door, I noticed that the ruckus had stopped a few minutes before.

"Done killing each other?" I moaned.

"He started it" she said as she rubbed her hands together as if to get rid of any filth on her hands.

We all hung out at mine for a while before we went and called on Roxas and Namine. Once they'd joined us, we all made our way down to the beach.

"Is Kairi joining us Sora?" Namine asked.

"Uh, I dunno. If she does, she'll be waiting for us at the beach already. Since SOMEBODY made us late!"

I glared at Xion.

"Oh come on! I was neck and neck with Riku on that shooting game! I was gonna kick his ass!"

"It's called Call of Duty Shi. And no you weren't. You just got a few lucky shots in there"

Riku remarked.

Xion folded her arms and refused to look at me or Riku.

Namine giggled quietly but then spoke up.

"Hey Sora. There's a girl at the beach. Is that her?"

My heart raced. I placed my hand above my eyes to sheild the sunshine from them.

There she was. She was sat on the fence, waiting. I ran straight to her.

"Kairi!" I called out. She turned around, then saw me and smiled. She jumped down from the fence and walked to greet me. I stopped right infront of her.

"Uh, hey. You made it"

She smiled and placed her hands behind her back.

"Yeah. I said I would" she giggled.

The rest of the gang approached me from behind.

"UH! Kairi? These are my friends" I introduced them all to her. She seemed somewhat nervous at first, but surprisingly it didn't take her long to warm up to the girls. Especially Namine.

"I'd hate to break up the party girls, but we've gotta get going to the other island" said Roxas.

We got our boats ready and grabbed what we needed. Kairi shared a boat with me, Riku with Xion and Roxas with Namine.

I paddled slowly across the water. The waves were calm today, so it was easy to maneuver the boat. I noticed Kairi tense up when she was in the boat.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah! I just...I can't swim" She said sounding worried. She took deep breaths.

"It's alright. I'll get ya if the boat sinks" I laughed.

Kairi tried to laugh it off. She looked around at the water on the outside of the boat and gripped hard onto the edges.

Finally, we'd made it, along with Roxas and Namine not far behind us. I got out of the boat first, and helped Kairi out of the boat after. She gave me her hand and I pulled her up. I didn't realize how hard I pulled and it forced her to bump into me. Our faces were just inches apart. I stepped backwards and looked away to hide the redness on my face.

"Uh...sorry" I spluttered as she looked away too.

"It's okay" she replied.

Awkward.

I couldn't help but notice that her skin was still cold though. It was bizarre.

In the distance, I could see Riku messing around in his boat. He was stood up with his paddle in the air. Rocking the boat to freak Xion out.

"This cannot end well" Roxas commented. We all watched in anticipation for something to go wrong. It didn't take long. Riku had lost his balance whilst rocking the boat and fallen in the water. We all roared with laughter. Clapping along too. Xion couldn't contain her laughter in the boat either. Riku tried to pull himself back onto the boat. His long silver hair stuck to his face.

They finally arrived at the dock.

"Nice day for a swim" I commented, still trying not to laugh.

"Yeah alright, I was showing off and it backfired. So what?" He shrugged. I knew deep down he was embarrassed about that. Ah well.

We all grabbed things we needed and set off for a spot on the beach.

 **Thankyou for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE! GAHHH! I hope you like it though.  
Struggling with writing now. Cue writers block! I'm not giving up though! I have a really good ending for this story and I'm not about to let it go to waste! Grrrrrr!**

 **Anyway! I hope you like! Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows! Be sure to leave me a review to let me know what you thought! Your opinions and thoughts to what I could do better would be great also!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 _Kairi P.O.V_

We headed to the center of the beach. This place was quite small. There was a waterfall at the back which seemed to be hiding something. Wooden structures built within the trees also stood, which all had ladders to reach them. Just a little way from the island, stood a smaller round shaped one, which had a bridge connecting it to the bigger one. On that stood a tree which drooped out to the side which had star shaped fruits hanging at the top. There was a legend about that particular fruit actually. If two people shared one, their destinies became intertwined, and they remained a part of each others lives no matter what. Sounds too good to be true right? I thought so too. I heard the story when I was young. My adoptive mother would tell me it to make me fall asleep at bed time. But that was so long ago now...

"Okay! We need to set up camp before the sun starts to set, sooo... Boys! I'm afraid you drew the short straw and are on fire wood collecting duty!" Xion ordered as she stood with her arms folded.

"Who put you in charge?" Riku moaned.

"I did. Now chop chop! This fire won't light itself you know!"

"One of these days..."Riku trailed off gumbling, still wringing out his wet clothes.

"So what are you girls gonna be doing whilst we guys do all the hard work?" Sora asked folding his arms giving Xion the same attitude.

"Sunbathing. Girls gotta tan" She winked.

"She's kidding. We'll be setting up here! Right Xion!" Namine butted in and jabbed the black haired girl in the ribs.

"Alright I'll help" She laughed.

Sora walked over to me and smiled.

"You gonna be alright here for a bit? We won't be long"

"I guess" I mumbled to myself.

"Come on Kairi! We need to position everything" Xion called.

"You'll get used to her ordering you around" said Sora with a small smirk.

"Okay! I'll..I'll be right there!" I called back. _'What on earth had I got myself into'_

The boys left us and we began unpacking.

"Sooo...Kai, wait can I call you that?" Xion began

"Sure" I smiled.

"Cool! So Kai, how'd you meet Sora?" She blurted out holding a grin.

"Xion!" Namine moaned at how rude she sounded. "Please excuse her Kairi. She's always like this"

"No it's okay" I smiled. I picked up some tent poles and started joining them together.

"I-uh, I met Sora on the beach. I was sat there by myself and he just came up and said hello. And...uh, that's how it all started I guess..." I mumbled. I still remember the first time I met him. He was so nice. His smile had sent a shiver up my spine. His voice was so inviting.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Xion cooed. Namine rolled her eyes at the raven haired girl and helped Kairi feed the poles into the tent.

"So what do you think of him?" Xion smiled coyly.

If I had a temperature, I'd be boiling right now. I felt my face turn a deep shade of red. Just like my hair.

"He's nice...I guess..." I replied, a nervous tone taking my voice.

"Shi, that's enough! You're making the poor girl feel uncomfortable!" Namine snapped.

"Sorry! I just wanna get to know Sora's new girlfriend!"

 _'WHAT!?'_

"Wait-what?! I-I'm not his girlfriend! We-we're just friends!" I spluttered out as quickly as possible! I felt so embarrassed. At this point I really did wish nobody could see me!

"Shi, come on. Leave her alone" Namine pleaded, obviously getting fed up with her by the tone of her voice.

"You get used to her. She's always intrusive" Namine smiled at me.

"It's okay" I laughed. We finally put up the tent, it was huge. You could fit an entire army in this thing.

"Girls I'm gonna go and get changed" I called out to them.

"Wait!" Namine called to me and approached me. I froze.

"What do you have to change into?"

I peered into my bag. In the old hut there was a whole box of unused girls clothes, thankfully they were my size and thankfully it was there.

"Uh, just a swim top and bottoms and some shorts" I said nervously.

"Here" She said as she grabbed her bag and pulled out a long piece of light pink fabric.

"It's a sarong. You wrap it around your waist like a skirt. I brought this one just incase mine got wet, but you can wear it if you'd like" She smiled handing me the fabric.

I definitely preferred Namine over Xion. Xion was just too hyper for me. Namine had a sort of, gentle nature about her.

"Thanks" I smiled.

I left the girls and headed for a little shack which looked like it lead to the bridge to get to the little island. I got inside and quickly closed the door.

 _Sora's P.O.V_

We approached the girls when we finally collected enough wood. I noticed I couldn't see Kairi. Just as we got in earshot, I heard Namine say something to Xion.

"You need to lay off! You're freaking the poor girl out!" Namine went on to tell her what I said Kairi was like.

I shoulda known better than to leave her with Xion. I didn't think it would be that bad though.

"Hi girls! Where's Kairi?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"She's gone to get changed" Namine said. Namine filled me in on what happened whilst we were away.

"Are you serious?" I groaned and rubbed my temples in frustration.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" I bluntly said to Xion.

"Hey I can't help it! I just get super excited when I meet someone new!"

"Yeah and sometimes it isn't always a good thing!" I replied.

Riku and Roxas were busy placing the wood in the center of the camp and the rest in a neat pile for later.

"Right, you need to tone it down! Seriously, go and burn some energy off or something"

The thing with Xion, she was a sugar freak. Hence the hyper, loud and boisterous person she was.

She'd soon be on a come down after all the sugar she without a doubt consumed this morning.

Soon, I saw a figure emerge from the small hut located just across from us. I looked across to see a red haired girl approaching us.

Kairi smiled at me, she wore a plain white swim top revealing her flat stomach and pink sarong, which dangled over one of her legs. Underneath I saw she had a pair of white bikini bottoms on. At which point I mentally told myself to stop staring.

Pervert.

We began to get this camp night underway. Now that the tents, beds and fire had been sorted, we could finally have some fun.

Namine had brought her iPod and speaker with her so we could have some music, and continuously flicked through her tracks.

Xion and Riku had made themselves comfortable under an umbrella and led there together. Kairi sat on a towel watching the horizon as I sat next to her. Roxas was already getting a taste of the water.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I asked the red haired girl next to me.

"Sure" She simply smiled.

I showed Kairi around the island. I led her to a bunch of wooden steps which head to a wooden door. Went went on through and found another part of the island which had a rather rickety and old wooden bridge, which looked like it could use a bit of TLC. We walked along the bridge carefully, but as fate would have it, of course I would get the planks of wood that weren't secure and fell straight down and into the water beneath us. Which wasn't that deep to be fair. As I sat in the cool clear water, I could hear a voice above me giggling.

"Are you okay?" She said in between laughs.

"Yeah, I'm good" I smiled back and stood up. I'll meet you around that side" I gestured to the end of the bridge, and past a huge wooden zip wire. Honestly, I had no idea why this zip wire was there. I wouldn't dare go on it. Like the bridge, it would probably break.

Kairi finally met with me and we continued along the beach, letting the waves lap at our feet.

"I spoke to Namine. She told me what happened with Xion."

I noticed Kairi frown a bit.

"Honestly, she's harmless. She's just a bit hyper and loud"

"She began saying things that made me feel a bit uncomfortable. She said I was your girlfriend"

"What's wrong with being my girlfriend?" I asked jokingly.

Kairi let out a little laugh. "Nothing, I'd imagine it would be...nice but I'm not. I'm a friend of yours."

Part of the way Kairi's words came out felt like daggers being stabbed into my body.

But I laughed it off.

"Don't read too much into it"

We walked over to a bunch of trees and sat down underneath one in the shade.

"So Kairi. You're always asking about my life. Can I ask you about yours?" I said quietly.

She dipped her head a little letting her crimson tresses shield her face from view.

"What would you like to know?" She murmered quietly.

"Well...just anything about you. I feel we always talk about me, and not about you"

"Uh-" She started. She folded her arms and closed her eyes once more.

"Well...I'm 16 years old...I live with my adoptive parents..."

"What about your real parents?" I asked quirking an eyebrow. Not sure if I wanted to know the answer. She lifted her head up and stared at the sea in front of us.

"They didn't want me...I was a burden on their lives so they left me here to rot..." She began to whimper. Her eyes began to well up and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

My heart dropped into my stomach. I felt guilty. I just brought back all those horrible memories for her...seeing her cry made me feel so helpless.

"Hey...shh" I tried comforting, as I placed an arm around her shoulders. She then leaned into my chest and wrapped her arms around me tightly. I could feel her breath on my skin. It was warm and send goosebumps over my entire body.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you" I murmmered quietly. Kairi shook her head then pulled away from me.

"No, it's not your fault. I just don't talk about things...they eat away at me from the inside until I can't take anymore and I just burst..."

She wiped away her tears with her hands.

"Well, you know you can always talk to me about things if you need to?" I said with a comforting smile. She looked back to me and smiled back.

"Thankyou" she whispered.

Just then, something fell from the top of the tree and down onto my head then onto my lap with a thud.

"Owh!" I rubbed my head and looked above me, there was nothing up there. I looked to my lap and I almost had a heart attack. A yellow star shaped fruit had been the thing that hit me on the head. I picked up the fruit and looked at Kairi. Her face had flushed red, mine had too.

Coincidence?

I didn't know what to say, I just laughed like an idiot.

"You know the legend about those things?" Kairi asked with a smile. Trying to hide the red on her face.

"Uh yeah...If you share one with someone you really care about, you remain a part of each others lives no matter what..." I stumbled out.

"Yeah something like that. Do you know the actual story behind it?" She asked.

"No?"

"There was once this brave sailor. He washed up on the islands after a terrible storm destroyed his ship and all of his possessions. He awoke to a girl taking good care of him. He was in her house surrounded by warmth. If it hadn't have been for her, he would have died due to the cold. She helped him get better, and he decided to stay here whilst he searched for a new ship. As fate would have it, the two fell in love. They would spend day after day with each other. On this very island, they found these star shaped fruits. Together they took a bite of it and savoured the taste. Now the girls father, he didn't like the idea of his only daughter being around a lowly sailor. So he gave the boy his own ship and told him to sail as far away as possible. He didn't want to, but the girls father had hired people to 'take care' of him. They tortured the boy until he finally gave in. The girl was so distraught and unhappy as she watched him sail away. She wouldn't come out of her room. Her father had told her she needed to be married soon. But she refused. She said she would only marry for love. This made her father angry, he told her her love wasn't coming back. He said harsh things to the girl. In the end, he locked her in her room until she agreed to marry. One night, she was staring out to the sea from her window. The wind was blowing and the waves had started to pick up. I the distance, she saw an outline of a ship. She continued to watch, she recognised it. She saw that he had come back for her. She tied every piece of fabric together in her room and made herself a rope to climb down out of her window after she managed to break the lock and she escaped. She ran down to the beach and saw the figure of her love jump into the water and begin swimming towards her. She entered the water and began swimming to him also. They managed to reach each other, but a wave caught them and engulfed both of them. The force of the wave tore them apart and they never reappeared from the water."

I continued to listen.

"But they say, that they're still in the water, searching for each other, so they can sail away together. They say that the Paopu fruit brought them back together. Making sure they held each other one last time before they died"

"Who told you that story?" I asked with a smile.

"My adoptive mother used to tell me that story before bedtime" She replied.

"You told it well" I complimented. "That was quite sad"

I looked down, and I was still holding the yellow fruit. I placed it to the side of me.  
"Hey, we'd better start heading back. Everyone's gonna be wondering where we are"

We began walking back to camp, the sound of the waves coming in and the seagulls filled the air. I caught a glimpse of Kairi staring at me. I looked down to her with one eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked.

She just laughed and shook her head. "Nothing" She smiled.

We continued to walk and I bumped my hip into her causing her to steer off course a bit. She pushed me back playfully, and I bumped her again, a little too hard infact, because she went tumbling into the approaching wave. She sat up, with red hair stuck to her face. She glared at me.

"Now we're both wet" I smirked as I gave her my hand to help her up. She continued to glare at me as I helped her to her feet.

She stood there for a moment, staring at me. Like we were having some sort of competition to see who could keep their eyes open the longest without blinking. I thought I was winning for a moment before she did something which completely caught me off guard. Because I went tumbling backwards into the water with a splash. Right then, a wave covered me and soaked me completely.

"What was that for?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes and spat out any sea water that managed to enter my mouth.

"You weren't wet enough" She smirked, then began running for the wooden door.

I shook my head, sending my spikes back into the air.

We arrived back on the other side of the island to find everyone in the water. The scorching hot sun had clearly proved too much and sent them in the water to cool off.

"You coming in?" I asked her.

She simply shook her head and smiled. "I can't swim remember. I can deal with the water around my ankles, but that's it"

"Come on, I'll keep hold of you" I said hopeful that she'd change her mind. But she wasn't having any of it.

"No thanks. I'll stay over here and watch" She smiled.

"Okay" I said and watched her go back to the towel she was sitting on. She took off her long sarong and dangled it off of the wooden planks right behind where we were based.

The day went as planned, it was fun!

The sun began to set and the day came to an end.

 _ ***Song playing - Bittersweet - Ellie Goulding***_

Sitting around the fire, Xion pulled some marshmallows out of her bag. We found some twigs to put our marshmallows on and held them above the fire.

"What do these taste like?" Kairi asked as she held it above the fire.

"They taste amazing! The best thing ever! Even better than chocolate!" Xion burst out with.

"That doesn't really answer her question Shi" Riku laughed. "They're quite hard to describe, but they do taste good"

Kairi giggled as she watched her marshmallow turn a golden brown.

"I think yours is done Kai" Namine said as she observed hers.

The group watched Kairi take a bite of her toasted marshmallow.

"This is really good! I've never tried these before" She laughed before taking another bite. The group laughed along with Kairi. I noticed why. She had a bit of melted marshmallow stuck on her lower lip. She looked at me and I took my thumb and wiped it away.

"Thanks" She blushed.

I took a bite of mine once it was done and stared into the fire.

"Ah! Look, mines on fire!" Roxas laughed.

"This food is on fiirreeeeeee!" Xion sung. Roxas ran down near the water, and swung his twig back and forth to try and put out the fire. That technique proved useless, so he just placed the whole thing into the fire.

"Ew, look at it, it's pusing out like a zit" Xion laughed after, watching the marshmallow dicintirgrate into the fire.

"You're disgusting" Riku rolled his eyes at the girl.

The group continued to laugh.

 _ ***Song playing - 5 More Hours - Deorro Ft Chris Brown***_

After the marshmallows, Namine lead down and was reading a magazine. Riku and Xion had snuggled up with eachother again watching the fire. Kairi sat next to me, also staring into the fire. Roxas on the other hand, was fiddling about with his bag.

"Okay guys! I think it's time we got this party started" Roxas smirked. In his hand he held a large glass bottle with clear water looking liquid in it.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Took it from my old mans liquor cabinate. I emptied an old bottle and filled it with water and did the ol' switcheroo. He'll never notice the difference"

I quirked an eyebrow.

"I think he might now that his vodka tastes like water"

"And when he does, it'll be too late" He smirked. I shook my head in amusement.

"You've been hanging around Riku too much" I laughed.

Roxas pulled some shot glasses out of his bag.

"Who's first?"

"Me!" Xion practically leapt up from where she was laying. Roxas poured the liquid into one of the glasses and handed it to her. I watched as she poured the liquid into her mouth and swallowed. Her face afterwards was a picture.

"Who's next?" Roxas laughed.

Roxas gave out one to Namine and Riku, then poured himself one out. Then swallowed the liquid.

"You guys want one?" he asked, looking at myself and Kairi.

"Yeah I'll have one" He handed me the glass full of the liquid and a emptied it down my throat. It tasted repulsive, but it never stopped me from drinking it.

"You want one Kairi?" He asked her nicely.

I could tell that she was debating whether to or not.

"You know what? I think I might..." She said nervously.

He handed her a glass full of the clear liquid. She looked down at it nervously.

"Have you ever had a drink before?" He asked.

"No actually..." She murmered seeming embarrassed.

"It's alright, you don't have to drink it" I whispered to her.

She shook her head and said "I want to though..."

"Hey Rox, fill me up" I motioned as I held up my shot glass. He filled the glass with the liquid and I turned to Kairi. Roxas went over to Namine and started to drink with her.

"We'll do it together if you want" I smiled. She smiled back and nodded.

"Ready?" I asked. "3, 2, 1..." We both emptied the liquid into our mouths and swallowed.

The liquid defanatly tasted alot better after the second shot.

I turned my head towards Kairi, and she had screwed her face up at the taste. Coughing a bit too.

 _Kairi's P.O.V_

'Ugh, that was disgusting!' I cursed to myself.

The aftertaste wasn't that great either! And people actually like this stuff!

"How was it?" Sora asked me laughing.

"Not great" I replied laughing nervously.

"Have another, it always tastes better after the second one" Roxas said as he filled up my glass.

"Um, no tha-" He'd already filled it to the top.

"It'll get rid of the taste" He laughed.

 _'Ah to hell with it'_ I thought to myself, and downed the sloshing liquid down my throat and swallowed.

He was right, it did taste better, still tasted strong though.

"Better?" He laughed.

I nodded as I coughed a little.

The night progressed on. For some reason, I felt this huge confidence boost within myself. I wasn't sure if that was to do with the alcohol in my system or just me. I didn't think the drink would work, seeing that I was dead and all...

Apparently so.

 _Sora's P.O.V_

 _ ***Song playing - Bang my head - David Guetta ft Sia & Fetty Wap***_

Roxas disappeared for a moment, due to the darkness around us, I didn't see where he went.

"Right, who's up for some more drinks?" Riku interuputed the silence. He walked over to some bushes near the back of where we were sat. He rummaged around and pulled out a big box and a plastic bag.

"Oh great, what have you got there?" I mumbled sarcastically.

"Just some treats" He smirked coyly. He placed down the box on the sand, to find he'd hidden a whole crate of beer over here. And in the bag, he pulled out a glass bottle, which was an odd shape, and seemed to have a sombrero as the lid. I instantly knew where this was going.

"Uh uh! No way! I draw the line at Tequila! You know what that stuff did to me last time! I felt like I was gonna die! Even hearing the same Tequila makes my stomach churn!"

I started to feel sick as awful memories of that night came back to me.

Riku began laughing as he placed the bottle on the sand.

"Oh yeah! That was so funny!" Namine began to giggle along with Riku and Xion joined in too.

"Thanks guys" I muttered.

"What happened?" Kairi asked, looking rather interested.

"Basically, for Sora's 16th birthday, we all came over here and had a huge party. We all got totally wasted. Birthday boy over there, decided to do a challenge Riku set him. Which was to down 10 Tequila shots in a row, then dance around naked to a song of our choice, which at the time was...Gangnam style I think? Then he had to go skinny dipping, then phone his dad and tell him he loved boys" Xion said trying to keep a straight face.

I could feel my body temperature rising! This was so embarrassing. Kairi looked over to me, wearing a grin of amusement. She could see that my face had turned a shade darker than her hair.

"It was halarious!" Riku finished.

"It was not! I couldn't see straight after the first 4!" I defended.

 _ ***Song playing - Cheap Thrills - Sia ft Sean Paul***_

"So anyway, he managed to do the drinks, surprisingly. He began stripping down, but left his shorts round his ankles and began running and fell flat on his face. He somehow managed to get sand everywhere. So it was in his hair, eyes, nose, mouth, even his ears. I think at that point he passed out" Xion continued.

Kairi giggled along with the rest of the group. I'm glad she found my misfortune funny.

"That's not the only drunken memory we have with him. Remember when Vanitas glued cola lids to his nipples?" Namine struggled to say before completley bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Guys that wasn't funny! I had to have them surgically removed! I still have a scar where it tore some of my skin off!" I took off my shirt and pointed to the scar of the left part of my torso.

"Why would you let him do that?" Kairi asked in confusion.

"We were at my house, it was hot and I fell asleep on the sofa in my living room with my shirt off. Vanitas thought it would be kinda teaching me a lesson for falling asleep all the time. And these bozo's over here let him do it! And! They decided to record it!"

"Bunch of jackasses" I muttered under my breath.

"Here look! I have the video!" Xion jumped up and ran over to Kairi.

Xion put her phone infront of Kairi and the video began playing.

" _Van what are you doing?" Xion asked quietly. The camera's vision found Sora's sleeping body on the living room sofa. He has his shirt off and mouth wide open whilst snoring. A little dribble was leaking from his mouth too._

" _Shh, this'll teach him to stop napping during the day" He smirked. He squirted some clear glue from a tube onto a cola bottle top, and placed it gently onto Sora's nipple._

" _He's gonna kill you when he realizes" Xion laughed quietly._

" _By then it'll be to late" He smirked. Sora started to stir, he moved a little and moved his arm up above his head. Then he began snoring again. Vanitas continued to glue the other one to the other area. The group continued to snicker between themselves. Vanitas screwed the lid back onto the glue then got up and headed for Xion's camera._

" _He's gonna freak out!" Vantias said to the camera._

The video stopped there.

I could hear Kairi giggling at the video.

"And to make matters worse, they even drew a penis on my face with a permanent marker pen! It took me ages to get that off!"

"Here, look we caught his reaction when he woke up" Xion tapped onto another video to show Kairi.

" _Shh shh, I think he's awake" Xion said as the group sat in the kitchen around the dining table. They listened in silence to Sora in the living room._

" _Wha? What the fuck? Oh my fuckin-! VANITAS!" The group heard him yell. They tried not to laugh, but it was proving too much. Sora walked into the kitchen with a face like thunder. On his one of his cheeks in thick black pen, was the words 'I_ _THE D!" and on the other, was a crude drawing of a penis heading for his mouth. The entire group roared with laughter!_

" _This isn't funny!" He said pointing to his face. "And neither is this!" He tried to stay calm pointing to his torso. "Who did this!?" He ended up yelling._

" _I dunno bro. I thought this was some new craze the kids were doing nowadays. Maybe we should get you some nipple tassels to go with them" Vanitas struggled to say without laughing. Riku and Roxas snorted in laughter and hand their heads on the table._

 _Sora looked less than amused._

" _I think you look dashing Sora" Namine muttered, trying not to laugh. He stormed on out of the kitchen and into the downstairs bathroom. In the mirror, he stood and tried peeling the bottle tops off of his body._

" _AHHHH!" he yelled. "What are you doing you idiot?!" Vanitas yelled as he stared at him._

" _I'm trying to get these off! I have school tomorrow! I can't go with these stuck to me can I?!" He yelled._

" _I'd be more worried about your face" Vanitas laughed._

" _Get out!" He pushed his brother out of the bathroom and slammed the door in his face._

" _I'm so showing this to his girlfriend when he finally gets one" Xion whispered to the camera._

 _Vanitas opened the door again._

" _GET OUT!" He roared. Vanitas took the camera from Xion. "Here you go ladies, this is my brother. And he's looking for some sexy time." Vanitas turned the camera round to face him "He's into all sorts of weird shit." He then hushed his tone. "The newest one being nipple tassels" He smirked. Sora grabbed the nearest thing in the bathroom, being a bottle of mouthwash and threw it at his brother, he missed by miles, and slammed the door shut again. "I hate you guys! You're all assholes!" He shouted from the other side of the door._

Kairi had enjoyed watching that. I could tell. She laughed at practically every part of that goddamned video.

"As you can tell, I'm their little rag doll. Or test subject. It's always worse when they're around my brother!" I spat and folded my arms in annoyance.

"Oh come on it was funny! It did take you a while to forgive us though" Riku laughed.

"Yeah funny that" I muttered sarcastically.

"That was actually quite funny" Kairi spoke up.

 _ ***Song playing - Cheerleader - OMI & Felix Jaehn***_

"It took me like a week to get that stuff off of my face, and the nurses at the hospital tried not to laugh as they removed the lids from my body. I can't ever show my face there again. I'm now known as 'lid nips' apparently." I groaned.

"The boy in the video, was that your brother?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah"

"You look just like him, apart from the black hair and amber eyes of course" she said.

"Yeah a lot of people say that" I chuckled.

Roxas then appeared from nowhere and approached Namine. I saw him holding something yellow in his other hand and was trying to hide it from view.

"Hey Namine, can I talk to you for a sec?" Roxas said quietly. Namine agreed and the two walked off to the other part of the island.

"Hey Roxas!" Riku called. Roxas looked back, "Don't do nothing I wouldn't do" He smirked.

Roxas screwed his face up at Riku and walked away with Namine.

"Come on guys! Selfie time!" Xion sung.

 _'Oh god'_ I thought.

Xion held out her phone in front of her and stood infront of Kairi.

"What's a selfie?" Kairi asked.

Xion gave Kairi a weird look. "Uhm, it's slang for taking photo's of yourself, what are you, living under a rock?" she laughed

Kairi tried to laugh it off. "No, I've just never heard that before" She smiled.

"Smileeee!" Xion shouted and took the photo.

Xion had captured loads of pictures, or 'selfie's' as she calls them. Personally, I hated that word. She also did this stupid pouty thing with her lips. She looked like a fucking duck!

 _ ***Song playing - Work from home - Fifth Harmony Ft Ty Dolla $ign***_

A little while later, Roxas and Namine returned. Both looking a bit red in the face.

I didn't want to know.

Riku gave out more shots to everyone and Namine turned up the volume of the music. I refused anymore drink. I didn't want to embarrass myself more infront of Kairi than I already had. She probably thinks I'm weird now. Great.

 _Kairi's P.O.V_

Xion and Namine got up to dance to the music, and dragged me up with them. "Girls I can't dance" I said hoping they'd let me sit back down.

"Neither can we!" Xion replied. "Come on, it's easy. Just let the music guide you" Namine told her. "Just copy us"

Xion and Namine began singing along to the chorus of the song. Luckily, I kinda knew the song as I heard a few people at the beach playing it.

" **I know you're always on the night shift, but I can't stand these nights alone. And I don't need no explanation, cause baby you're the boss at home. You don't gotta go to work work work work work work work..."** They continued. I joined in on some of the words. They danced along the sand, putting their arms up in the air running their fingers through their hair. Apparently this was how people danced these days. I tried to copy, I got away with some stuff, but I thought I just looked like an idiot. Ah well. It was fun though.

Roxas came around with more of the crystal clear liquid from before and gave one out to each of us. Together we drank it in one. This stuff was starting to taste nicer. So I asked politely if I could have another. The liquid dripped down my throat. I had this strange feeling in my head. Like I was floating.

 _Sora's P.O.V_

After a short while, she appeared to be having fun with them. I was glad. It was fun to watch her join in with the girls. It kinda gave me a feeling of relief watching her.

It got to about 3AM before things started to mellow down, Namine had fallen asleep with Roxas in their part of the tent. Xion was fast asleep also. Riku was swiging the vodka out of the bottle and staring into the fire. Kairi was next to me, still awake, looking as if she were about to drop.

"Thanks for persuading me to come tonight. I've had a really good time" She murmered sleepily.

"No problem" I chuckled slightly.

"You're all really nice people" She whispered with her eyes closed.

I smiled to myself and looked back to the fire. I suddenly felt a weight on my shoulder. Kairi had rested her head on my shoulder and fallen asleep really quickly. I smiled and shook her awake.

"Hey, come on. Lets get you into bed" I said quietly, and picked her up bridal style. I carried her into the tent and she began falling asleep on my chest with her arms wrapped around the back of my neck.

I placed her down into her bed and tucked the blanket over her. She looked really cute when she slept. The innocence just radiating off of her. I was just about to walk away when I felt a hand grab mine.

"Sora?" A voice called quietly.

"Yeah?" I replied.

She stayed quiet for a moment or two, but then plucked up the courage to say the next thing.

"Stay with me. I don't wanna be on my own..."

I wasn't expecting that...My heart started to beat faster.

"Uh...okay. I'll just go grab my blanket" I said as I began to walk away. But right then she pulled back her blanket, realizing she wanted me to join her.

"Kairi, that's your bed. I'll probably take up the space"

"Please?" she said looking up to me with her blue eyes, shining like crystals in the moonlight.

"Alright. Okay then" I murmered and joined her.

"Thankyou" She smiled sweetly.

I felt a little awkward at first, my heart was beating 10 times to the dozen. I was nervous. Yeah, this was the closest I'd ever been to a girl. She threw the blanket over the both of us and snuggled herself into my chest. I could smell the sweet scent of her hair. I tucked a hand around her body and let the other rest behind my head. It calmed me down to watch her sleep. Pretty soon, I fell into a deep slumber also.

 **Okay! This is the longest chapter so I do apologise! There was just so much I neded to get into this chapter! I hope you liked!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! So yeah, I'm mega late with updating! I'm struggling with writers block again! ¬¬ FML! I really want to finish this fic!  
** **Anyhow! Chapter 6! Fire away! I hope you like it!**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you thought! :D I love feedback!**

Sora's P.O.V

Another week had begun. I stared out of the window from my desk, letting my hand hold my head up. I had my earphones in, drowning out the world just until the teacher arrived and tapped my pencil on the table to the beat of the music.

Suddenly this figure of a girl jumped in front of my desk, sending a shock through my system. The way she made me jump in fright had made my voice let out a screech I wouldn't expect to come out of an adolescent boys mouth and sent me backwards in my chair and to the floor.

Okay thanks then!

"Hi Sora!" A black haired girl mouthed as she bent over slightly to face me on the floor.

I pulled out my earphones and stared plainly at the girl, and heard a mixture of laughs, comments and giggles from the others around me.

"You looked like you were in a daydream, so I thought I'd wake you!" She smiled.

"How thoughtful!" I thanked, but soon changed my tone. "Don't ever do that again!" I muttered furrowing my eyebrows.

I pulled myself up and sat back down at my desk, I heard Xion laughing.

"I never knew your voice could go that high" She winked. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to slump over my desk.

Neither did I.

"Soooo, have you seen Kairi lately?" She smirked, a playful glint in her eyes. I could tell where this was going.

"Yes actually" I replied plainly.

"Sooo, are you two like a thing now then?" She teased.

"No. We're still friends." I replied again.

"So wait you're planning on asking her out?"

My head hit the table in frustration. Who are these people?!

"No. We're friends. You know, like me and you. That's all we'll ever be" I said muffled from the table surface.

"I'm kidding. You take stuff too seriously" She laughed. Just then, Riku walked in carrying his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh hey" Xion greeted. I sensed Riku kiss her cheek then face me.

"What happened to him?" He chuckled noticing my state.

"Your girlfriend attacked me" I mumbled.

"Huh?" he replied.

"I was here. You know, chilling before the hell hole starts, then bam! She jumps infront of me, and scares the living daylights out of me! I nearly died!" I explained as I sat back in my seat.

"Clearly, she didn't do a good enough job because you're still here" He laughed.

"You're a cold blooded monster you know that?" I muttered as I stared plainly at him.

"I asked him about him and a certain red head" Xion smirked at Riku. Riku became instantly interested and pulled up a chair next to me.

"So yeah, have you seen her latley?" He smirked.

Here we go again

"Look, just because we woke up sharing a camp bed together, doesn't mean it means anything. She just wanted me to stay with her. That's all"

"Yeah suuuuurrrrre" The silver haired boy remarked and shot me a wink.

"You're turning into my brother. Stop. I don't need another Vanitas in my life thank you very much" I said sitting myself up and leaning back into my chair.

"Has she said anything about that night?" He asked.

"Nope. She's acting like it never happened. Which is exactly what I'm gonna do. No point complicating things" I replied folding my arms.

"I think she really enjoyed herself, it seems like she really came out of her shell throughout the night" Xion smiled.

"Yeah that was probably because of the alcohol. Confidence boosts are part of the package." I added.

Just then, our teacher came in. Riku and Xion found their seats and the day began.

Oh goody!

The end of the day finally arrived. I couldn't wait to get out of this building!

"Sora, are you coming to the library? You know we have to research stuff for Saix's lesson" Namine asked as she and Xion found me a my locker at the end of the day.

"Yeah, maybe you can bring Kairi" Xion winked and nudged her elbow into my side.

When was this teasing gonna stop? We're not twelve anymore.

"Uh, na. I'll pass. I can't be dealing with books right now. I'll come tomorrow" I replied, shutting my eyes and folding my arms. Not giving my best friend the satisfaction of a reaction.

"Oh, okay then" She smiled. "See you tomorrow!" and began walking off down the hallway towards the exit.

* * *

I decided to go down to the beach to see if Kairi was there. I took a long stroll down there, letting the warm sun beat down on my skin. It was still quite warm for this time in the afternoon. Though the breeze was cooling. As I approached the beach, I scanned around looking for the red head. But I couldn't see here. I shrugged my shoulders, and headed for the pier. I sat down letting my legs dangle over the edge listening to the waves lap underneath me at the wooden barge poles holding the pier up. I was only there for a while before I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned towards the noise and saw the girl walking towards me.

"Hi Sora" She smiled sweetly with her hands behind her back. The sun shone off of the girls long red locks, and made her eyes light up like stars. It bounced off her skin and it made her glow. Pretty sure my heart skipped a beat when I saw how beautiful she looked.

"Uh, hey!" was all I could splutter out. Way to go!

She came and placed herself beside me, dangling her petite legs over the edge over the edge of the platform.

"How was your day?" She asked, keeping her bright eyes fixated on me.

"Uh, not bad. I didn't get detention for once!" I cheered. Kairi began to giggle lightly. "What have you been doing all day?" I asked, hoping to get some sort of response out of her for once.

"Me?" She dipped her head like she always did, letting some of her crimson locks shield her face. "I just stayed home, did my home school day, then I came to see you" She spoke up.

I was surprised! She gave me a genuine answer to my question! Give the girl a medal! No seriously! This never happens!

"Wow"

"What?" she quirked an eyebrow at me.

Kairi soon clicked on to what I meant.

"Oh haha!" she said with sarcasm in her voice. "Fine, in future I won't bother telling you anything!" She remarked and folded her arms, before turning her body away from me and crossing one leg over the other.

"Anyone ever tell you you're adorable when you get mad" I smirked.

"Who says I'm mad? Maybe I'm just ignoring you" she shot back coyly.

"You can't ignore me forever" I smiled.

"Watch me" She smirked. A playful glint in her eyes.

We fell silent, only the sound of the waves lapping at the wooden poles holding up the pier and seagulls could be heard. I was gladly gonna take this opportunity to be playful.

"Hey Kairi" she ignored me. "Kai?" again, she blanked me out.

"I know something that will get on your nerves..." she proceeded to ignore me. Now I'm not much of a singer, and I know it annoys the hell out of people when I do. So this little challenge will be a piece of cake.

"I know something that will get on your nerves, get on you nerves, get on your nerves. I know something that will get on you nerves, get, get, get on your nerves!" I proceeded to sing like this for a good 15 minutes before she gave in.

"Enough!" She roared. "Fine! You win! But please! For the love of god! Stop singing!" She continued to yell as she held her hands over her ears in pain.

"I think my ears are bleeding!" she joked, sticking a finger in her ear and wiggling it about a bit whilst glaring at me from the corner of her eye.

She turned her body back to me and I patted her on the shoulder.

"You did good kiddo, not even Riku can last that long" I laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "Just don't ever sing around me again. Or I will personally make sure your brother does something to humiliate you again. Right nip-lids?" She grinned.

"Ohh, is that a threat?" I smiled playfully.

"Absolutely" she smirked

Man, she's really getting more self-confidence...it's great...she's great...I mean-what?!

"What are you staring at?" she broke me out of my thoughts. It turned out that I was just staring at her like a complete nut job.

Nice one pal!

"Nothin'! I-uh-I zoned out for a second...sorry" I blushed, scratching my head in embarrassment. She laughed slightly and shook her head.

"You're one strange boy aren't you?" She laughed.

"Says you? Little miss mystery. You're strange too" She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"You think I'm strange huh?" She repeated back to me.

Uhhh.

"Uh...just a bit! It's not a bad thing!" I spluttered out putting my arms out in defense.

"Hehe, calm down. I'm only teasing" She smiled, noticing my discomfort. "I guess that just makes two of us" she smirked.

"Wha?" I mumbled out and before I knew it I felt my body falling towards the waves below. Hearing her laugh uncontrollably whilst I sat waist deep, half drenched in the water. It was cold. I was cold!

'Pay back time!' I thought to myself, staring at the girl above me.

Before I could even stand, a wave crashed into me. Now completely soaking me. I heard the girl cackle even more as I spat out the salty tasting liquid and wiped my face with my hands. The water had made my spikes flatten out, but it didn't take them long to return to their original state. Who needs gravity anyway?

"What was that for?" I yelled up to the red haired girl.

She was still giggling emencely.

"I don't know, it just felt right" She continued to laugh like a child.

"Right, so you threaten me, and now I'm your little test subject?"

"Sure seems that way" She smiled. She closed her eyes to laugh again and I took that opportunity to get my pay back. I grabbed the girls ankles and pulled her down with me. She instantly screamed and tried to grab hold of anything that would prevent her falling. She failed and too fell flat on her rear. She stood up straight away in shock. Noticing the water splashing around her knees. "Ahh! C-c-cold! What was that for?!" She whined as she jumped up and down.

"I guess, it just felt right" I grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and pushed me back into the water, before kicking wave of sea water at me. Then began running for the beach.

"Right! It is on!" I yelled as I got up and began chasing after the girl. I could hear her giggling from where I was. She looked behind her, her smiling radiating off of her face. I managed to catch up with her, no thanks to the water below restricting my legs from moving faster. She squealed in delight and I enclosed my arms around her torso.

Just then, as if on cue, a sudden gust of wind swept over us, making my entire body shiver!

Kairi's P.O.V

I love this feeling. I've never had this before. I actually feel needed, wanted...loved by someone. Feeling his touch on my skin, it sends shivers over my entire body. It feels so right, even though it's wrong.

"Where do you think you're going?" he laughed before sweeping up my body into his arms, carrying me bridal style. No matter how much I tried to wriggle and set myself free from his grasp, it was useless. He just held me tighter and closer to him. He carried us back to the part of the water where we started, then without warning, threw us both backwards into the water.

"Sora!" I yelled before we hit. The water covered us both, soaking us more than we were before. This time, sea water managed to get into my mouth. I discarded the liquid from my mouth and rose out of the water again. Noticing it was waist deep now. I'm doing well for a person who can't stand being in water higher than her ankles! Then again, you can't blame me for being cautious.

Sora had gone right under the water this time and wiped his face from the water. Being smart enough to hold his breath and keep his mouth closed so any sea water wouldn't find refuge inside his mouth. He shook his head and his spikes returned to normal. It's amazing how those things defy the laws of gravity.

Sora suddenly sneezed.

"You okay?" I laughed.

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied, before sneezing again.

I laughed at him. Right after he sneezed, when he opened his eyes, they went a little crosseyed. It was cute.

"Come on. Before you catch a cold" I laughed taking his arm and dragging him towards the beach.

We arrived 5 sneezes later. He then started to sniffle.

"Oh great. Now you've got a cold"

"Thanks captain obvious" he grinned, before sneezing again...twice.

"Ugh..." he moaned before sniffling again.

"Do you wanna go home?" I asked. "To be fair it has suddenly got colder and the wind seems to be picking up"

"Na. I'll be okay. I wanna stay a little longer" He smiled.

Sora's P.O.V

Oh god I feel like shit! Curse this cruddy immune system of mine!

I didn't wanna go home yet...I wanted to stay with her a little longer.

I felt the wetness of my clothes against my skin. It was uncomfortable. Another gust of wind blew over us, making me shiver. I knew I was gonna regret this.

I folded my arms around myself, trying to warm myself up. My body began to shake all over and my teeth began to chatter. Why had it gotten so cold?! It was scorching earlier! And it's the middle of the summer! I could physically see my breath.

"Sora, come on, let's call it a day. You look like you need to rest" I heard Kairi say. She jumped to her feet, and tried to help me up.

I felt her cold hands against my arm, it felt nice. Kairi then placed a hand on my forehead. I heard her gasp.

"You're burning up! Come on, we need to get you home"

Feeling weaker by the minute, I just nodded in agreement. She took my hand in hers, and lead me to the gate. I felt my steps get heavier and slower. I really wasn't feeling great. I felt like I'd been drinking Tequila again.

We had finally made it to the gate, before I felt some ice cold drops on my face. I looked on up and the sky had turned to an angry grey, differing from the radiant colours of the sunset earlier.

"Which way is your house? We need to hurry" she asked me as we continued to step forwards. I managed to raise my arm to point in the direction, but as I went to take the next step, I fell forwards and went crashing to the ground.

"SORA!" I heard a muffled Kairi call. After that, everything went blank.

Kairi's P.O.V

"Sora! Wake up! Come on, we need to keep going!" I cried out in panic. 'Shit! Where the heck is his house?!' I thought to myself.

I looked down at Sora's blank face. His lips were turning blue, and his skin was pale, but still getting hotter than before. The rain was now coming down in sheets.

I patted down his torso and trousers for his phone, not like it would have worked anyway due to the water play earlier. I found nothing. Great!

"Sora! Come on wake up!" I yelled and shook his body, hoping to get a reaction from him.

I got nothing. I started to panic more.

This was my fault! If I hadn't pushed him in the water this wouldn't have happened!

"Sora come on you need to wake up! We need to get you home!"

I tried my best to lift him but he was a dead weight. There was no way my frail body could lift him up! I looked around to see if there was anyone who could help me. But coincidently there was nobody! Obviously!

"Hello! Someone! Anybody! We need help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Sora's state was worsening by the second. I had no idea where he lived, the rain was getting heavier, and the cold just didn't help. So much for summer! Just then, a figure came running up to us. He was built like Sora, just a little taller. He had dark spikes framing his head and bright amber eyes. I recognized him from Xion's video. This was Sora's brother.

"What happened?" He called in concern before he reached us and crouched by his brother.

"We-we were at the beach in the water, and he started sneezing and shivering. I told him to go home, but he refused. From that point he's just gotten worse"

Vanitas placed a hand on Sora's forehead.

"Shit, he's scorching!" he exclaimed as he picked the boy up from the ground by hoisting an arm over his shoulder. "Come on" he notioned to me to follow. "You're Kairi right?" I nodded. "Here, do me a favour. Find my mothers name and call her then put it on loud speaker" I did as I was asked. Luckily his phone was easy to navigate. I was used to the god awful 'bricks' as we used to call them.

"Hey mum! Have the stuff ready for when I get back. I've found him. He's in bad shape."

"Oh no...right okay! How long are you gonna be?"

"Not long, we're right round the corner. Kairi was with him too so she's coming back aswell"

"Kairi?" the woman sounded confused.

"Yeah, you know...his little girlfriend who's not his girlfriend but he's blatently got a thing for?"

 _'Yeah, cause I'm not here or anything!'_ I thought to myself. I felt the red blush engulf my cheeks.

"And you just said that all in front of her! Poor girl! I'll see you in a second!"

We continued the journey in silence. I hope he was gonna' be okay. From the way Vanitas was acting, this was serious.

We finally arrived at Sora's house. I didn't really get time to inspect my surroundings, as I was pulled in behind Sora's brother.

Vanitas ran upstairs with him in his arms.

A lady with long curly brown hair who I assumed to be their mother followed Vanitas upstairs, carrying a wet towel over her arm, a glass of water in one hand and a small white box in the other. I stood in the hallway awkwardly. It had gone silent for a moment. I could hear the leaves outside blowing in the wind. It had really picked up. I went and stood in the living room. It didn't feel right to go upstairs. I stared out of the window, the rain hammered down outside, and the wind howled. Pretty soon, I saw a random umbrella flying down the road past the window. The weather hasn't been this bad in a long while.

I ran my fingers through my wet, matted up hair, it wasn't until I was inside that I noticed how wet my clothes were and how uncomfortable I was. I couldn't sit down either, as I didn't wanna leave a wet patch in the sofa's fabric.

A little while later, Vanitas emerged from upstairs and came down the stairs.

"How is he?" I asked.

Vanitas stood in the doorway and leant against the frame. In different clothing to what he was before. He held some clothes and a towel over one of his arms.

"He's fine now. He's awake and cooling down. But he could take another turn again so we just have to keep an eye on him" he explained.

"He just went downhill so fast...I've never seen anything like it..." I mumbled.

"Here, I figured you'd catch your death if you don't get dry soon. These are Sora's so they should fit you" he said, changing the subject.

"There's a downstairs bathroom over there on the right. You can change in there" He said handing me Sora's clothes and a towel.

"Thanks" I took the items and hurried to the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror. I hadn't looked in a mirror since...well you know...before all that happened. I didn't look any different than I did all those years ago. My face still held that teenage look, hair still as red as blood and my eyes, still as bright and blue as the daytime sky. How long would I be like this?

I peeled off my pink zipper dress, and white under top. I decided to keep my underwear on, it was partially dry anyway. Vanitas had gotten me a pair of grey baggy tracksuit bottoms, and a black v neck T. He'd also been thoughtful enough to bring me some socks too. I pulled off my wet, lace up shoes and socks and put them all in a heap on the floor. I picked up the towel and dried off my body. Soon snuggling myself into dry clothes. I'd never felt so comfortable in my life. It was pure bliss. I grabbed the towel and began to dry my hair.

Soon I emerged from the bathroom carrying my wet clothes. I headed back towards the living room and found the raven haired teen sat in the corner looking at his phone.

"Hey, where should I put my wet stuff?" I asked quietly.

"I'll get it dry" he replied and took my things from me. I was left alone in the living room once more. I noticed a load of photo's up on the mantle piece in delicate frames. Upon observing them, I came across lots of photo's of Sora and Vanitas as children. They looked so alike! There was one with their mother, father and Vanitas in. He looked really young, and had a dummy in his mouth.

Another, their mother, who looked to be pregnant and sat the swinging bench on the porch. And had Vanitas next to her kissing her stomach. 'Sibling love' I thought to myself as I smiled at the photo.

The next was one of their father holding Sora. I guess you could say those spikes have been there for his entire life. They've just gradually gotten...spikier. As I observed the photo more, I found that he'd been sick down his fathers shirt, his father was laughing and Sora was too.

The next, a more recent photo of them sat. Vanitas had his brother in a headlock and poked his tongue out at the camera. A few others of family members and friends were spread out around the room. I also saw a few of the boys mother and father. They must have been before they were born. I felt envious. I couldn't think up the memories me and my family shared when I was here. I couldn't even remember what my mother or father looked like. I had never met my real parents either. My thoughts were soon disrupted by the sounds of a car pulling into the drive.

"That'll be pops" I heard Vanitas mutter to himself from the kitchen. He rushed over to the front door and opened it and it didn't take long for a tall, raven haired man to rush in. "He's upstairs" Vanitas said before his father dumped his breifcase on the floor and hurry on up the stairs.

Vanitas closed the front door and made his way back over to me.

"Want something to drink?" he asked simply.

"Uh, water please" I replied.

"Follow me" he said as he nodded his head towards the kitchen, gesturing me to follow.

In the kitchen, I sat down at the wooden dining table as the raven haired boy pulled a glass out of the cupboard and filled it up with the water from the tap. He went silent again. There was definitely something on his mind. He handed me the glass and proceeded to make himself a drink. Just then, we heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

A tall lady with long, curly, brown hair and eyes as bright as emeralds entered the kitchen. She bent over the kitchen sink, leaning on her hands and hanging her head, letting her locks cover some of her face.

There was an eerie silence. Vanitas dipped his head and stared at his cup on the table.

I heard the lady exhale deeply and sniffle a little. Soon after, she wiped her eyes with her hands and sniffled some more. The curly brunette haired lady turned around and her eyes fell on me. "You must be Kairi" she smiled through her upset.

"We've heard so much about you" she continued and came and sat down at the table with myself and Vanitas. "It's lovely to finally meet you. Though I wish it were under better circumstances. I'm Aerith"

"It's nice to meet you too" I replied. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"He'll be fine. Sora just needs time to rest. I see Vanitas has made you more comfortable" She smiled as she noticed my attire.

The raven haired teen got up from his seat suddenly and left without a word.

I looked at Aerith in confusion.

"Vanitas has been rather quiet since we got back. Is he okay?"

"Don't you worry about him. He just..." she stopped there and dipped her head again.

"He's just worried about him. It's quite a regular occurance."

I turned my gaze back to my glass of water.

"He scared me...I've never seen someone go downhill that fast. He was worsening by the second. It felt like I couldn't do anything"

I then felt a hand on my arm.

"No matter, what matters is that you were with him and managed to get him to where he was before Vanitas found you." Aerith then lowered her gaze back to her hand on my arm.

"You're freezing, here I'll put the heating on for you"

"Oh no, there' no need. I'm fine. Really" I smiled.

I went on to tell Aerith what happened at the beach and how I managed to pursuade him to come home.

"I just can't help feeling that if I didn't push him in the water in the first place, none of this would have happened" I closed my eyes and dipped my head again.

"Hey, come now. It's not you're fault. To be honest, Sora knows how he is. He should have come on home at the first sign of the weather change. That's why I sent Vanitas out. I figured he was seeing you today...well let's face it, when he smells like a men's toiletry isle in the supermarket and is constantly checking his hair in anything that gives a reflection and dressing 'smart', we know where he's going." She smiled. This made me flush red a little.

"Oh..." was all I could come out with. I didn't know what to say. Just then, a tall, muscular man walked in. If I were correct, this was Sora's father.

"How is he?" Aerith asked.

"Better. Sleeping like a baby right now" he replied, resting his hands on her slim shoulders.

'I'm glad he's doing okay' I smiled to myself.

"Kairi, this is my husband Zack" Aerith explained with a smile.

"So you're Kairi huh? My boy was right when he said you were pretty" He said.

I instantly felt my face flood with red. What?!

"Oh stop! You're embarressing her!" Aerith scalded as she lightly slapped Zack on one of his hands, still located on her shoulders.

I felt uncomfortable. Like...really uncomfortable.

"What? My boy has good taste" he laughed.

This was really awkward. I'd never done the whole 'meet someone elses parents' thing before. Especially a boys parents. I kinda drowned out their conversation as the days events had made me quite drowsy. I yawned a little and covered my mouth with my hand. I was always taught it was rude to yawn with your mouth wide open. No idea why.

"Sorry Kairi? Are we keeping you up?" Aerith laughed.

"I'm just a bit tired. I think I'd better get going"

"With that weather out there kid, you won't make it home in one piece" Zack stated as he rumaged around in the fridge.

"You're welcome to stay here for the night. You can try and call your mother too if the phones still working" The woman said kindly.

"Thanks" I replied.

Yeah, I'll pretend to call my mother. I think if I called her 15 years later, she'd freak out.

I picked up the phone which was located in the living room and lifted it to my ear. To my luck, the line was dead.

I placed the phone back and went back to the the parents in the kitchen.

"The lines dead. I guess I'll see her in the morning." I said.

"Okay. I'll go grab you a blanket and some pillows" Aerith said sweetly.

"No need" Chirped a voice. In the kitchen doorway stood Vanitas. Blanket and pillows in arms.

"I'll take the sofa tonight. Kairi can have my room. And yes, the sheets are clean on" He said before his mother could object.

"Oh I don't wanna be a burden to you"

"It's nothing. It's the least I could do. Can't have Sora's future girlfriend uncomfortable can we?" He smirked.

'Really? You too? Eh, he's brightened up a bit from earlier'

"Go on you!" Aerith ushered Vanitas out of the kitchen, and Zack just laughed in amusement.

"Come on Kairi. I'll show you upstairs" he called as he chucked his things into the living room.

"Goodnight" I bidded and gave a small smile.

Vanitas lead me upstairs, and opened a door slightly and poked his head into the room.

"Still sleeping. That's all he ever does" he grinned as he stared at his brothers sleeping form.

"Sora told me that one time you glued bottle lids to him because he slept too much" I giggled quietly upon remembering the video Xion showed me. Vanitas laughed slightly and dipped his head.

"That day was amazing"

"Here look" he said and opened the door for me.

I slowly looked in to see Sora's sleeping figure. It gave me a feeling of relief to finally see him. I walked on into his room and crouched down beside his bed. The colour was back in his cheeks. He was snoring and had his mouth open. I saw that he had some dribble leaking from his mouth. Just like he did in that video. It made me chuckle. I took a tissue from the box on his bedside table and wiped it away then placed it into the bin close by. I placed a hand on his forehead. He was still hot, but nowhere near as bad as earlier. I was just happy to see him at peace.

"Why did he get like that?" I asked. Vanitas dipped his head.

"It's just what happens with him." He spoke up. "Sora's never been a 'well' person. He was getting better, like...he wasn't ill as much, but then..." he paused. I turned around to face him. His golden eyes looking hurt. "...then I made it worse" he said then stormed out of Sora's room and towards his. I followed him and quietly closed Sora's door.

I found Vanitas sat on his bed, head in his hands. "Sorry Kairi. It's just been a long day"

"It's okay" I smiled and sat next to him. "He'll be okay"

"And you know you didn't have to do this for me. I would have been happy with the sofa downstairs" I said noticing that he'd clearly tidied his room. A boy of his age wouldn't have a bedroom this tidy.

"Thanks to you, I found my brother faster than I would have done on my own. Thanks to you, he's already on the mend and his situation isn't as bad as it could have been. So, think of it as a little thanks" he smiled.

"Anyway, I'll let you get some sleep. See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams"

I snuggled myself inside the fresh sheets as Vanitas turned off the light. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the events from the day. I lay there listening to the wind howling outside and the sound of the rain hitting the window.

One thing played in the back of my mind though.

How bad could it have been?


End file.
